


i'll drown your plants in coffee

by specialagentrin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialagentrin/pseuds/specialagentrin
Summary: sam tells michael to get some coffee across the street from the law firm. he does.
Relationships: Michael & Sam Winchester, Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	i'll drown your plants in coffee

The first time he’d walked into the store, Michael Novak had been in a very terrible mood. His brother, Castiel, had just been shot and fighting for his life in the ICU at the moment, and Michael was stuck working a case between two companies that couldn’t get their head out of their ass. Either that, or the money got to their heads. 

The sun was out, which made it even worse as a couple accidentally bumped into him and he scowled, rolling his eyes. Thank whoever was listening that they’re were only two people standing in line at the moment. 

Sam, a great friend who seemed to understand him on another level, had recommended him to the coffee shop across the street, one to many times. 

The Winchester seemed to enjoy the coffee from the shop, so it couldn’t hurt to try it out, right? Right. Could be even better than the over-priced Starbucks black coffee he always drank. 

A small bell let whoever was working know that he entered, and Michael had to roll his eyes. Cliche coffee shop’s must have a tiny bell. He had to admit, the flooring was well thought out. Hardwood flooring, tiny skinny tables with round stools on each side, and there seemed to be an abundance of plants. Everywhere. 

Walking up to the now empty counter, a blond haired boy was messaging away happily on his phone, and Michael purposely cleared his throat. 

The blond boy ignored him, grinning. 

‘Hey, kid.’ Michael tried, and the blondie still ignored him. ‘Do you mind?’ 

He pointed towards the ceiling, and Michael’s eyes glanced up to the many license plates and woodwork signs, the plants that seemed to be forever trapped inside the small blue one in the corner with a silver bell painted into it stood out from the rest. 

Michael sighed, and rang the tiny bell next to the star cactus. 

The blond eyes opened wide, and Michael flinched underneath the gaze of light ocean-blue eyes. 

‘You figured it out.’ And dear god, if the voice wasn’t appealing. Child-like, yes, but with a mature tone to it. ‘Wow. I just figured you’d be like most stick-up-their-ass men and simply leave right after.’ 

‘Well, I guess I’m not like most stick-up-their-ass kind of men, aren’t I?’ Michael gave a small smirk.

‘No, you're definitely not. What would you like to order?’ Blondie asked. 

‘Just a large black coffee. Ah, make it two.’ Michael replied, and Blondie raised his eyebrow but didn’t say anything. Comfortable silence settled between the two, small chatter in the background and the clinking of cups being placed back on the table. He handed Michael two hot coffee’s, passing a bright smile along with it. 

‘Two black coffee’s for..?’ 

‘Michael.’ 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblrs ; specialagentrin & tfw-needs-baby


End file.
